


Territory

by HiddenViolet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Communication, Dom Barry Allen, Dom/sub, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mafia AU, Smut, Sub Leonard Snart, barry is a mob boss, len owns a bar, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Barry goes to his favorite bar to inform Len of some good news.





	Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a story. Apparently, I took 5 days off from everything including writing. I'm even further behind. I have a few more written that you should see soon. Here is my Mafia AU square.

Leonard wiped down the counter of the bar and watched as the few regulars began to trickle their way in. He wasn’t super busy this time of night but there were a few people. Mick was writing on their chalkboard what the day’s specialty was. Len took a peek himself and saw Deep Dish Teriyaki Pineapple Bacon Pizza.

He made a note to himself to make sure that there was some left over for the two of them. Too many times had Mick made something delicious and Len never even got to taste it. He nodded to Shawna as she came in for her shift and took his place at the bar.

Normally she would waitress and assist at the bar rather than just bartending but Len needed to go through the finances. That meant he had to sit down and evaluate the books instead of making drinks. It was one of the downsides of being the owner.

He himself in the back corner and began going through the very tedious task. He smiled when Shawna set a beer down in front of him and took a sip of it. When he felt someone settle in the seat across from him, Len assumed that it was Mick taking a break. However, when he looked up to make a comment about ingredients he was greeted with the sight of one Barry Allen. Central City’s most powerful Mob Boss.

Len couldn’t quite stop the soft gasp that exited his lips. He knew that he probably wasn’t going to make it through the rest of the books.  The young man smiled in a way that seemed totally innocent. This was betrayed though by the feeling of a foot sliding up his leg and pressing on his cock. Len did manage to keep the whimper in, just barely. He had most people beat. Few could keep going in the face of someone so seductive and so dangerous.

“Hello, Leonard. It's nice to see you again. You and I need to have a little bit of a chat. In private.” He punctuated his words with a sharp press of his foot. Len nodded desperately and Barry smiled. He removed his foot and stood up. Then he carelessly gestured as if to say “well hurry up, what are you waiting for.” Len shakily got to his feet and led the man in the direction of the back.

Barry could have led, God knows he’s been there enough times, but it was better to keep up appearances. The two men went through the kitchen and up to the stairs. Len knew it wasn’t helping his workaholism to be living over his business but he hadn’t had time to go and get himself an apartment yet.

When they entered his living space Barry closed and locked the door behind them. Len turned to make a snarky comment but was interrupted when Barry surged forward and kissed him hard. Len kissed him back and found himself pushed back against the wall. Barry shoved one of his legs between Len’s knees and Len gave a long moan. They broke apart panting for breath.

“Did you actually come here to tell me something or just to seduce me?”

“Both. We have finally got our territory line pushed far enough back that your bar falls inside of it. That means that you now belong to me.” Barry pressed one hand against Len’s crotch and the other squeezed his ass.  Barry leaned closer his voice dropping to a whisper. “That means I have come to collect on my first payment. After all, everyone in my territory pays for protection. I plan on taking yours from you right now.”

Len had planned on breathing a sigh of relief when it was finally known that he was firmly in Barry’s territory. Right now though, the only breathing he was doing was hard and desperate. Barry took hold of his waist and led him to Len’s bed. It had been replaced after the first time Barry had spent the night over. He complained that it wasn’t good enough for anyone. Especially his lover. Along the way, Len lost his socks and shoes. They were left in the middle of the floor. Despite the fact that at any other time that would have never had happened.

Barry shoved the older man down on the bed and Len landed in an ungraceful sprawl. Barry pulled out his phone and turned on some music. Once it was going he removed the silk from Len’s nightstand and used it to bind Len’s hands to the headboard. Then, Barry gave a little smirk and began swaying his hips to the music. Len gazed hungrily at the man watching in rapture at each movement. Despite the fact that he couldn’t touch.

Barry went through an entire striptease. Slowly removing each piece of clothing until he was completely naked. Then, he tugged a switchblade. Len watched slightly in terror and slightly in excitement as his lover approached him. In a smooth practiced movement, Barry cut Len’s shirt and jeans off of him.

Len moaned at the feeling and arched desperately off of the bed. He wasn’t able to get a lot of leverage but he could get a little. Barry smirked down at the man and threw the now rags and the switchblade across the room. He climbed up on the bed and crawled over Len.

“You know what this means Leonard?” Len had the sudden urge to make a snarky comment about how now he wouldn’t have to worry about his bar always being in danger but decided against it. Barry wasn’t that forgiving of sarcasm at a time like this and Len didn’t want to be spanked. So instead he just shook his head. Barry leaned down and whispered in his ear.

“As I said earlier. You belong to me. Every delicious little part of you.” Barry stroked along Len’s length. “It also means that I require payments. These shall be weekly a least and come in the form of sex.”

“You want me to prostitute myself?” Barry knew at that moment that he had strayed a little too far in their game. It was just a little too real for Len at the moment. Prostitution was a hard subject for him. Barry sat up from his position and gazed down at his lover.

“I would never expect that from anyone, least of all you. You know this is just a game. Why didn’t you say yellow when we branched into territory you weren’t comfortable with?” Len blushed and looked to the side.

“It didn’t until you specifically said payments. I was fine until then.” Barry thought for a moment.

“What about, I spent all this time getting my territory pushed to where your bar is located inside of it, that I need to relax. That my lover should help take some of the stress away and help me forget my long day. Color?” The tension bled from the older man and he relaxed into his bindings.

“Green. Your ever willing lover is more than happy to help. As a way to thank you for doing so. Since now his business and people are protected.” Len demonstrated this by spreading his legs as far as they would go. “He would like to request that the music be turned off so that he can hear his lover.” Barry chuckled lightly and swung himself off the bed. A few taps on his phone and he was back.

Now that things were a lot more relaxed he moved onto his next step. He once again straddled Len and began to kiss down his neck. Whispering dirty words and compliments with every single kiss.

“You are so beautiful like this. God, watching you stand behind that bar. Knowing I had to wait until you were seated to come and get you. Look at you, so desperate, so needy. Loving every moment of this. Loving me taking control. Using your delicious body as a stress reliever.”

When he reached the pert nipples he took the right one in his mouth and the other in his fingers. After he felt the right had enough attention he switched sides. Len arched desperately and rutted his cock against Barry’s thigh. Barry sat up and raised an eyebrow at his bound lover. His long fingers traced their way down to Len’s cock.

He lightly brushed one finger against the desperate organ and then used his other to pin Len’s hips to the bed. Len gave a loud whine at the feeling. His fingers found their way into Len’s hole and began to press and scissor.

Barry purposefully avoided Len’s prostate, making it exquisite torture. He kept Len’s hips pinned not allowing him to thrust back against the fingers. It didn’t take too long to prep Len because he was still loose from the night before. It still seemed to take forever to Barry.

Soon enough however he found himself sliding home. The two moaned in unison when Barry finally bottomed out. Barry wanted nothing more than to pound his lover into oblivion. He also wanted to tease though and he had the rare opportunity to do so.

It wasn’t very often that Len was immobilized and didn’t have any leverage. He wanted to take advantage of the occasion. Barry ground slowly into Len, wreaking havoc on his patience. It came with an instant reward though when Len gave a pitiful whine. Barry chuckled and set himself up with a leisurely pace.

He wasn’t going to go any faster until he heard Captain Cold himself, beg for it. He managed to keep this pace for several minutes, despite the ever-growing need to go faster. For a few minutes, he worried that he wasn’t going to hold out. However, he heard what he was looking for.

“Alright, you sadistic bastard! Ah! Mmm! Please fuck me harder! I need it! This slow pace is killing me I need you to speed up.” Barry grinned at the words.

“That was all you needed to say, love.” With those words, he began to pound Len desperately. Their sounds echoed through the room and quite possibly to the bar. The moans, groans, desperate breathing and bed squeaking carrying through the thin walls.

Nobody was going to say anything. Partially because Len would bar anyone from the bar who made a joke about it. Partially because Barry was terrifying. Nobody really wanted to go up against him, especially with something like this.

It only took a few minutes. They were both so wound up from earlier that they were never going to last. Len was the first to cum. He buried his face in Barry’s neck and screamed out his release. Barry was soon to follow after. He simply couldn’t stand up in the face of that feeling.

After they had finished Barry collapsed on the bed next to Len, both of them breathing hard. After a moment to regain his breath, Barry reached up and untied his lover. Len gave a happy sigh and curled up.

“No love. We need to get cleaned up. Otherwise, we are going to wake up gross and disgusting. You don’t want to wake up sticky do you?” Len heaved a sigh but sat up anyway. He allowed Barry to lead him to the shower for a quick rinse and then put on his pajamas. The two of them laid back down on the bed together.

“You know, I really did need to go through and do my books right. Now I will have to do it tomorrow.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t want to wait for you.”

“You also owe me new clothes considering that my old ones are now laying on the floor in tatters. Good job with that by the way.” Barry laughed. It was genuine too. No smug chuckle or amused giggle. Just a hearty, genuine laugh. That made Len himself smile. He was the only one that could do that. No one else could. That was all him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it. I need a little encouragement.


End file.
